powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
No Matter How You Slice It
No Matter How You Slice It is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. It featured the debut of the Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation. Synopsis When one of Sledge's monsters manages to break the Rangers' bonds of friendship, it's up to Riley and Koda to remind their team what they truly mean to each other. Plot It's Riley's birthday, but unfortunately it appears everyone has forgotten. Koda and Riley talk about the latter's family, and about how he misses them. Naturally, Koda keeps Rileys's birthday to himself, so that if the others dont say anything, it is because they forgot. Up on Sledge's ship, Poisandra and Curio are taunting the prisoners, when one of them decides to fight back, or rather cut back. As in cut Curio's friendship with Poisandra. This lands the prisoner, Shearfear in hot water with Sledge, who tells him to fix what he did, then go and cut the Ranger's friendships. As the Rangers have fun on a sand dune near the local quarry, Shearfear spots them and cuts the bonds of four of the Rangers, leaving Koda and Riley left. However, his scissors break when he tries to cut Koda's bond, and he retreats. The broken Rangers cannot stand each other, and head back to base, bickering and fighting all the way there. Between them, Koda, Riley and Kendall try to work out what is going on with the others, attempting classic friendship exercises to reignite their bonds. However their personalities clash and prevent any friendships from emerging. The four declare their decisions to resign from being Power Rangers, and their Energems begin to darken. Looking back on the footage Shelby's phone captured (it had been lost when they were duneboarding) he realises how Shearfear cut their bonds, and how they can repair them - they just need some of his scissors... Wrench has been busy reinforcing Shearfear's scissors, and tells him under no circumstance is he to cut the Blue Ranger's bond, as it is far too strong to be destroyed. Shearfear spots Koda and Riley in the park, Riley moping about how badly his birthday has gone. Shearfear goes for Riley's bond, in the hopes of leaving Koda on his own. However, the scissors break just like before. As the Rangers grab the broken piece of scissor, their deception is revealed - Koda and Riley changed outfits (even putting on wigs) to sell the deception. Enraged, Shearfear attacks, but the pair run off to Kendall's truck to start fixing the bonds. At the bus station, the four others are all boarding the bus out of town, pushing each other out of the way and generally being rude to each other. Riley and Koda arrive and shoot their new Dino Charger at the Rangers to restore their bonds. When the aliens catch up, Riley leads the team morph, and the six Rangers are reunited. The aliens put up a fight, but are no match for a combined assault and retreat, save for Shearfear who gets defeated by Ivan and Riley's twin thunder strike. Wrench calls for some Vivizords, and the Rangers respond with the Dino Charge Megazord. However, Shearfear comes back and blindsides the Rangers, requiring Ivan in the Pterazord to bail them out. Shearfear is a lot stronger than the other monsters they have faced before, and they call on the power of the Parazord and Raptorzord to combine with the Pterazord. With all six core zords at their disposal, they make quick work of the Vivizords and finish off Shearfear for good. Later that evening, Riley heads into the command center, only to find it shrouded in darkness. He also sees it as strange that everyone's Energems are already here. As it turns out, they had been planning a surprise party for Riley, even screening a video message from his family farm for him. Meanwhile, Sledge is about to destroy Wrench for his repeated failings, when Fury interrupts with breaking news - he's found the location of the Purple Energem! Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Alexander Walker - Matt Griffin *Toni Potter - Mrs. Griffin *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Sean Lynch - Shearfear (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice *Jamie McCaskill - Attendant Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Steel), Dino Drive, Para (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Unnamed Dino Charger, Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Unnamed Dino Charger, Ptera (Power Slash), Dino Drive, Raptor (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *Tyler decides to leave town on a bus despite owning a vehicle of his own. *During the scene where Shearfear severs the bond of friendship between Poisandra and Curio, a black cloaked monster can be seen in a different cell than Shearfear. However, when Sledge releases him, the cloaked monster is sharing the cell with D's counterpart and Shearfear. *When Shearfear said "There they are", the subtitles incorrectly referred to him as Wrench. Notes *This episode is very similar to the Power Rangers Megaforce episode, "United We Stand" where the Rangers' bonds of friendship get broken by one of Sledge's monsters is similar to Gia and Emma turning into bitter enemies by Beezara. *Shearfear was Destroyed *At the end, Fury states that he found the Purple Energem, segueing into the next episode. *This episode marks the first time where the line "Monster Extinct!" is said by anyone other than Tyler. *How Riley and Koda dressed inversely in an effort to fool Shearfear is a similar vein how Noah and Jake dressed like after their bodies were switched by Tranceferer in the Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode, "The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer". *The dunes scene at the beginning of the episode was similar to the Mega Rangers in the episode Staying on Track. *One of the inmates on Sledge's Ship sports the head of Gimonian Angorl. See Also (fight footage & story)